Talk:Schola Chaotica
IF there is anything i should clean up or repair on this page please inform me, heck just leave a review if you liked or hated the page. TYPlaguenumber3 (talk) 01:32, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Looks good, however 2 things I noticed. 1: Plasma rifles are a Tau creation, and its unlikely humans would be able to use them as the high tech rates of the tau probably mean that they're encoded to their DNA, or to put it in words that MGS fans understand; "ID tagged soldiers have ID tagged weapons". You probably meant plasma guns. 2: No ship capable of warp flight can land on a planet. 1: the proportions of the ships cannot support themselves in the presence of gravity (each ship is created in space) and going through the atmosphere of a planet would tear the ship apart, 2: no warp capable craft has landing gear, 3 they are so heavy they'd probably split a tectonic plate if they landed on it and 4: Their weight when on a planet would make it impossible to take off (and even if they did, the amount of fuel burnt would be immense). Hope this helps Sadness eclipses Happiness 16:59, May 14, 2013 (UTC) thanks for bringing those up....yes i meant plasma guns my bad...i've always just refered to them as rifles since that's basicly what weapon type they are. as for the landing i've seen a number of things and read things were ships can dry dock on a planet...however the 'Soulcaster' the more i think about it is indeed over the weightclass of planetary decent capable ships. the largest of any planetary landing capable ship i know in the imperium was a large escort, and the most comon and largest overall are ork kill kruisers Plaguenumber3 (talk) 17:06, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Aside from this basically being a 40k adaptation of Monster High (or Chaos Hogwarts, take your pick) there is some obviously NCF stuff going down here. The most obvious is the mentioning of the Black Legion and the Red Corsairs as "benefactors"... Yeah... Honestly, this article almost seems like a subtle tongue-in-cheek humor article to me. Not sure what else there is to say. I must politely say most everything you pointed out Total even from the standpoint of most other members is just a diffrence in oppinion. the black library has many moments that support most of the things that happen on my page including the benefactors portion. while i will give you that the chaos hogwarts fi you want to call it that then do your allowed your oppinion but before you try labeling it NCF provide an canon referance denying any reason why i could have that. (from canon abbadon and Huron are known to loan out forces and weaponry to lesser warlord) TY Plaguenumber3 (talk) 02:38, May 20, 2013 (UTC) 1. I didn't put an NCF tag on it, I put a quality tag on it. While you were (and still are) bending the canon, I don't think it's enough for a tag. 2. You removed the quality tag, but there are still obvious errors present. Total you have not presented one shred of evidnce as to why this page is NCF, quite frankly this seems more personal than anything else. Im going to get the tag removed until some actual evidance is presented. If its really such and issue to you, make a blog. Though to be fair its a little sad that you and a majority of the older admins just blow in every once in a while to delete a page or slap NCF on something, your all hardly involved in the wiki anymore.T42 (talk) 00:52, February 26, 2014 (UTC) T makes a good point regarding how little explanation was put forward regarding the NCF tag. However I can understand why it was placed. Honestly I am not a fan of this article. It doesn't fit in my mind. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 01:03, February 26, 2014 (UTC) I'll leave the NCF issues to the other admins, but I will point out that it would be best if the headings began with capitals, just makes the whole article look neater. -- Solomus-BlackWing -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 01:21, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Total there is a difference between out of place and contradicting canon. If you feel that it contradicts canon then you need to spell out why. If I slapped a NCF tag on everything I felt was in poor taste 75% of this site would go up in flames. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:45, February 26, 2014 (UTC) The Xai'athi are no longer here because I started a campaign to change canon policy, and the Xai'athi no longer adhered to it. We can't just delete articles that we don't like. Make your case for why this is NCF, but don't tell me that all you have is that it fits poorly. It needs to contradict canon to be NCF. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:59, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Even without a compiled list of Non-Canon Friendly instances, it still violates one of the core rules of the Warhammer 40k Fanon site: "you should not add blatant references to other fictional series nor post your house rule ideas here either. Doing so will get your articles deleted." Before I am accused of inventing this rule as it has only recently been added to the Rules page, a variant of the rule has existed upon the Warhammer 40k Fanon homepage for the last four and a half years: "Also, you should not add fanon or references to other game series, and do not post your house rule ideas here either. Doing so will get your articles deleted." Therefore, that alone is a valid cause for deletion. --'KhalaelMy Talk' 11:04, February 26, 2014 (UTC) I dont think its an intentional attempt at a reference Cal, though until pluge actually comes to say anything no one here can be sure.T42 (talk) 14:49, February 26, 2014 (UTC) I don't care about the quality of the page in question. That is for the other admins that have highlighted the issue to act upon as they see fit, provided they do so with due diligence and point out the specific flaws. I am merely stating that a pressing reason for deletion is that Plague added stat lines to the page despite the fact that goes against the "don't post your house rule ideas here" rule. I'm sorry for the lack of previous clarification upon which point I was addressing. --'KhalaelMy Talk' 15:11, February 26, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry so total some simple things. 1) i don't support bland warbands, I don't support mary sues that contradict cannon 2) since when was taking in kids contradicting cannon 3) so if it has any sort of school theme it is stealing from hogwarts? well every anime, magic school bus and well everything out before mr/ Potter must be subject to a law suit then. 4) point out a real cannon issue, like from the lore and books not how you feel about someones writing. P.S. fixed what could be the only real issues with the page. We going out tonight to kick out every light, We're going til the world stops turning as we burn it to the ground tonight (talk) 02:31, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Karl, i never refrence another series in this page. I went off the simple idea of chaos children as inspired by portions of various books that refrence them existing but don't go into detail. So i tried to make a warband out of them. if i've put a "you're a chaos sorceror harry" in my lore i'll gladly remove it and fix it We going out tonight to kick out every light, We're going til the world stops turning as we burn it to the ground tonight (talk) 02:35, February 27, 2014 (UTC) You have to admit that a school for Chaos Champions is a little Khorny (ha! I made a pun! Oh god I am becoming my dad!). Anyway Cal did point out that it was the stat line that he was referencing Plague. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 02:44, February 27, 2014 (UTC) i removed those, but i was wondering if there was actually any serious cannon infringment...i work faily hard to never contradict lore. and was wondering if Carl had found a lore break. We going out tonight to kick out every light, We're going til the world stops turning as we burn it to the ground tonight (talk) 02:46, February 27, 2014 (UTC) If there is one thing that potentially breaks canon it would probably be that they are too organized and orderly for followers of Chaos. Also it feels like something that would be in a 40k manga. That's not necessarily a critisism as I like manga, but it does feel out of place. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 02:50, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Ok now that is something to try fixing, i'll work on it in the next week or so. We going out tonight to kick out every light, We're going til the world stops turning as we burn it to the ground tonight (talk) 02:52, February 27, 2014 (UTC) The rules give you a seven day grace period. If improvements are not made upon Supahbadmarine's suggestions, then the page may be deleted on March 6th 2014. KhalaelMy Talk 01:00, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Total...the only suggestions supah gave was that they felt a little too orderly... i fixed Carl's site rules breaking portion. i can easily fix the orderly bit...but right now it feels a little more like an attack. as i keep adressing what little has been put forward. (seriously i even removed that low taste hary potter refrence one of the other members put in the quote section) slight complaint aside since it's just making the organizaiton a little less "orderly" got a suggestion? I'd love a little input to make a few fixes and perhaps spawn a new idea for them. perhaps a way to divide the "classes" on the ship or to just divide them into a strangely arrayed fleet? :) We going out tonight to kick out every light, We're going til the world stops turning as we burn it to the ground tonight (talk) 03:24, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Well for one I would remove the followers of singular gods and just make the whole cult Chaos Undivided. Chaos Forces are hard to wrangle at the best of times, but when you have followers of rival gods living next to one another it becomes near impossible. Abaddon only manages to do it because everyone is practically as scared of pissing him off as they are their respective gods. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:37, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Another thing I would change is the bit about "Raising new Champions". That's plain impossible. You can teach the ideology of Chaos, you can teach a Psyker the secrets of Sorcery, you can even teach someone to be a decent fighter, but a Chaos Champion is forged by his deeds and achievements. A Chaos Champion is one that has been elevated above the common rabble by using his cunning, might and daring to force the Chaos Gods to recognize him. That's something that can't be taught, and even if you were going to try you would just end up wrecking things. The kind of people that end up as Chaos Champions aren't the type that share power and glory with others. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:49, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Here's an idea. Rather than a school whose purpose is to raise new warriors for Chaos, what about a school trying to spread the truth of Chaos. The Imperium is a place rife with forced ignorance. Knowledge of Chaos, the truth about the Warp and countless other things are kept from the people. Hell there is both an entire division of the Administratum and a whole Ordo of the Inquisition whose job it is to censor Imperial history. The proclaimed message of the Schola Chaotica could be that they are trying to free the minds of the opressed Imperial citezenry by giving them to Primordial Truth of Chaos and other knowledge forbidden to them by the Imperium. However this would be a front in order to indoctrinate them with anti-Imperial ideals, and fill them with a desire to fight for the cult and the Chaos Gods. Just an idea. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 04:19, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Ok i think i removed or rewrote most to do with the part you had trouble with Supah...probably will rework the history next week or so when i get returned to swing shift. We going out tonight to kick out every light, We're going til the world stops turning as we burn it to the ground tonight (talk) 04:19, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Did you see my latest comment? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 04:20, February 28, 2014 (UTC) lol we must have posted at nearly the same moment. We going out tonight to kick out every light, We're going til the world stops turning as we burn it to the ground tonight (talk) 17:11, February 28, 2014 (UTC) well one of the things i'm trying to go for with the Schola Chaotica is a evil parady of the Schola Progenium... so would they be going about preaching "truth" is something i'm wondering, i can see them teaching to the cults...but perhaps my knowledge in the aria's concerning the Schola Progenium are a little weak. We going out tonight to kick out every light, We're going til the world stops turning as we burn it to the ground tonight (talk) 17:23, February 28, 2014 (UTC) I get that, but the nature of Chaos makes creating a counterpart to the Schola Progenium just about impossible. Like I said you can teach skills, you can instill ideals, but in the end the nature of Chaos, and what it takes to become a champion don't lend themselves well to a "teaching environment". I am your master! At your service. (talk) 18:17, February 28, 2014 (UTC) What we have here is a pair of organizations that are using similar methods to achieve their ends, but each championing a very different set of values Plague. The values of Chaos do not mesh well with the training methods of the Schola Progenium. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 18:31, February 28, 2014 (UTC) but the Schola Progenium in the age of Apostasty looked little different than some warbands appear to be. i mean heck the sisters of battle were founded by a heretic. I'm not really seeing how having a lunatic run his warband the way he wants is so hard, heck thus far on this site and in lore we have CSM warbands who appear to all be nothing more than mindless puppets for their warlord to command and they just so happen to be of all four gods...don't tell me we have entered the age of "Space Marines are the disciplined and organized force in the universe". sorry if I sound hostile but this is getting rediculus. I even have these people killing each-other just for the heck of it and I have a NCF tag for being too orderly? by this point i have to say that Tzeentch himself is making a wee bit more sense. I'm not mary sueing, I haven't broken lore, and this page no longer breaks any site rules. I've always felt like improving upon this page would be good so getting attention and opinions still makes me glad, streamlining and making them better is always something I want to pursue but the NCF tag just has me scratching my head and a little frustrated since I'm not seeing it. But should i try to rewrite it a bit more as, well they are trying to be the Schola Progenium for chaos bullying and beating the shit out of kids until they snap and become traitors and preaching madness to the people. We going out tonight to kick out every light, We're going til the world stops turning as we burn it to the ground tonight (talk) 21:43, February 28, 2014 (UTC)